


Sundown Kiss

by dragonquesttbh



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: & maybe some magic D, El's is to give Erik All his Love, Erik's New Year's Resolution is to get some Luminary D, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, Luminary is Depicted as 18, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonquesttbh/pseuds/dragonquesttbh
Summary: On the darkest, coldest winter night, Sniflheim boasts a tradition: you share a kiss with the one you love, bringing you both luck for the new year… Or so Mia says.El must now embark on his toughest quest yet: kiss Erik– his gorgeous, strong, snarky best friend...for at least ten seconds.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Graig | Hendrik/Marutina | Jade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	Sundown Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, sorry this is a day late, I been sweepy. This is just pure, silly new year's kiss fluff, and I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to Flutie for lending me glacial blue, though I'm not applying it to _that_ kind of hair, unfortunately. 
> 
> T rating because nothing downright naughty happens, but there is a _single_ ass caress and some cheeky sexy language. 

Erik drudged up a layer of snow with his boot, flushed face partially hidden by a thick, wooly scarf. If El couldn't already feel the cold biting his cheeks, the icy chill seeping into his bones, he could tell it was freezing by the fact that even _Erik_ was wrapping up warm. 

Erik huffed gently, breath swirling in a frosted cloud. "Thanks for coming. You're supposed to spend this time with your family and… I guess you guys are my family."

The cold in El's chest melted, warm smile stretching up his face. It was hard to believe that this shy, appreciative boy was once the hardened criminal crouched in his dark cell, electric blue eyes gleaming like daggers in the dark. These same blue eyes were now soft, vulnerable– snowflakes glittering in the glacial blue of his spikes, as if unable to melt. 

El instinctively reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for invitin' us, lovely. You really are family, my favourite li'l rogue. "

Erik's breath came out as a surprised huff, warm on his cheek. "Y-You're welcome, babe. Uh w-wait, your accent stronger or somethin'? You just sound very… farmer?" 

"Prob'ly," he murmured, laying on his thickest Cobblestone accent. "All I been doin' is herdin' cattle and sheerin' sheep lately, _my lover_." 

They giggled, breaths mingling together. 

"Hey, country boy, lemme show you something!" Mia pulled at his arm, shattering the moment of stillness.

Erik's expression briefly faltered, brow twitching. He dug his hands into fur-lined pockets. "Keep an eye on your coinpurse, she's got itchy fingers."

Mia lurched forward, giving him a hearty shove. "Hey I'd never steal from my brother's _boyfriend_."

Erik tensed, mouth opening and shutting with a silent embarrassment. His cheeks glowed a brighter red, a stark warmth against snow white skin. 

Mia pointedly stuck out her tongue, viciously tugging on El's arm.

Erik's flushed expression was lost in a swirl of snow. El stumbled back against the fountain. 

Mia stood before him, hand on hip, mischievous grin at her lips. One he'd recognise in an instant– etched into his memory by her equally troublesome brother.

"So, in Sniflheim we have a couple _traditions_ surrounding the longest night. And basically, my brother takes this stuff kinda seriously so…" She tapped her hand against the fountain. "I just thought I should I let you know."

"Yeah, did some readin' up on it." El laughed quietly, sucking at a frostbitten lip. "There's a feast, a bonfire an' presents."

Mia froze, lips scrunching together. She scratched at the back of her head, another all too familiar Erik gesture. One that crept out in rare moments of anxiety. "N-Nice! There's another really important one you're forgetting though. Heh."

He sucked harsh, winter air in through his nose. He'd tried so hard, read so many books on the traditions of Sniflheim but still forgotten one. He forced the air back out of his mouth. "Yeah, wha's that?"

That smile returned to her face in full force, the light of the bonfire bouncing off the slice of bright, white teeth. She effortlessly flopped onto the fountain beside him. "When the sun sets on the longest night, you share a kiss with somebody you care about. Brings you both luck for the year to come," she said slyly, mouth splitting into a somehow even more blinding grin– a mirror image of her brother's.

"A... kiss?" El mumbled, lips parting.

"Mm-hm," she hummed, plait swishing to the side as she turned her head. "So, I was thinking a kiss from the Luminary, that's pretty special right? Bound to be worth a whole bunch of luck, keep my brother safe for the rest of the year."

El flushed a deep shade of scarlet, the prospect of kissing Erik completely overwhelming.

He could never admit that he'd thought of it before, the press of his lips, the touch of his hands. It was embarrassing… shameful. 

As if Erik would ever pick him. 

Wherever they went, Erik left dozens of adoring admirers in his wake: beautiful women handing him elegantly penned love notes, handsome men buying him drinks. He had his pick of whoever he wanted. A soft-hearted country boy stood no chance. 

"Yeah, the sundown kiss is one of Sniflheim's longest traditions," Mia said, eyes glowing mischievously in the firelight. "Oh, and it has to be a proper kiss, like, at least ten seconds otherwise your luck will run out. In fact, the longer the kiss, the greater the luck." 

"Ten... seconds?" El gasped.

She snorted and flicked at her plait. "You can breathe in the middle, idiot! And like I said, my brother takes these traditions _very_ seriously, so he'll be super impressed that you'd done your research!" She gleefully hopped off the fountain and laughed.

"Right, thanks," El mumbled, face prickling.

"Oh, I could always ask someone else to do it," she hummed, brushing snow from her trousers. "If, y'know, you're gonna pussy out..."

El immediately straightened. "No! I'll do it!" He bowed his head, clasping his hands together. "I wanna make him happy. Really, really happy."

"Woah, slow down, bud." She gave him a playful shove. "Not askin' you to fuck him." 

El's eyes widened. His feet almost slipped from under him as he was forcefully dragged back to the steps. 

"C'mon, virgin." 

Before El mumble out an indignant response, he saw a hunched, blue figure. 

"Hey, c'mere! You're gonna miss the sunset." Erik perked up, patting an empty space next to him on the steps. 

El gleefully plopped down next to him, wincing as he hit the concrete _hard_. Far too eager. 

Erik offered him a small tin mug, thin trails of steam dancing above the mystery liquid. Ah, Zwaardrustan courage. Just what he needed. 

"Oh, um, I tried to find you a _ciderr,_ _my loverrr_ –" Erik cringed at his shaky accent, nose scrunching in that sweet, adorable way. "But, but they don't have any here so I got you apple mead. I hope that's okay."

"Awh, thank you!" El beamed, taking the hot tin with two shaking hands. A little sticky liquid spilt over the edge as he brought it towards trembling lips, a splodge of damp now decorating the front of his thick, winter coat. 

A gloved hand lightly clasped his shoulder, followed by a sympathetic _aw._ "You okay, partner? You seem a little shaky. Here, drink up. It's infused with a little nook grass to warm you up." Taking the tin back with both hands, Erik brought the metal to his lips.

El's eyes fluttered shut. Warm cinnamon, sweet apple. The taste of winter. The taste of warmth. Of Erik–

A soft, childlike giggle. 

Erik brought the cup away from his mouth. "Okay country boy…" His finger traced the corner of El's mouth, wiping away a drop of mead. "Your mum still bathe and dress you, huh?" 

El pouted, puffing out his cheeks like a grumpy toddler. 

"Oh, don't look like that," he cooed, pinching his cheek. "I still love ya, even if you are a _baby._ " He immediately stiffened, quickly withdrawing his hand. "S-Sorry. I'll stop touching you now. Heh."

El grabbed him by the waist, pulling him into his side. "Don't you ever stop touchin' me." 

Erik's face nuzzled into his chest, only partly concealing his pinked cheeks. 

El gasped. "Oh, I am a silly billy! I got you a li'l somethin', lovely!" His fingers shook around a small, carefully wrapped package. "Coz you're s'posed to trade gifts with people you care about." He quickly ducked, the paper slipping from his grip, then scrambled for the package in the snow. He sheepishly offered it to Erik. 

Erik face lit up brighter than the torches, the bonfire, the _sun_. A shining light to equal the Luminary's. "How did you know?"

"I read some stuff an' things. I like readin', so... Yeah. An' I wanted to make sure you were happy. Um, an' Mia says you take the traditions proper seriously, so..."

He shot her a glance– her grinning mouth illuminated by the light sparking at Sylv's fingertips.

"I was just happy that you came." Erik sighed, clutching the package close to his chest as if it was something precious. "You didn't need to get me anything. That's so sweet, I don't know what to say... Um, except that I got you this." He reached behind him and offered El a light, rectangular package.

"Awhhh! Thank you so much, my lovely. Open yours?"

Erik shyly glanced away. Nimble fingers undid the bow holding the paper, and a heavy choker fell into his palm. His eyes shone, mouth gaping. "It's gorgeous! Oh, Goddess, El. How much did this cost? You shouldn't have spent so much on me. Not for some silly festival, I..."

"S'not silly if you care about it, silly. Um, I made it on the forge. Had to drag Jade to the four corners of Erdrea to get the materials... but it was definitely worth it! The sapphire in it is one of a kind, imbued with special healin' powers an' it's set in orichalcum, so hopefully poor Mia won't worry herself so much." He lightly nudged his shoulder. 

Carefully, he lowered Erik's scarf and lifted the choker from his hands, fastening it at his neck. 

Erik turned back, smiling softly.

"Thank you… My gift's gonna seem kinda lame compared to this."

The paper crunched as he rapidly unwrapped his gift. "Don't be a silly sausage– wow!" He gasped loudly. "This is beautiful. You're beautiful..."

"Oh? Y-Yeah, there's a certain Heliodoran who owed me a favour so I called it in," Erik mumbled shyly, lips barely moving. "Uh, for the frame. Got the back engraved specially." 

_Dear Elli,_

_I miss waking up next to you, even if I do end up with a couple hundred bruises from your nighttime kicking. No-one else caters to my fussy eating habits, or cooks such a good full Helidoran breakfast, or washes my clothes when I (always) forget._

_I'm here with you until the end, even if I don't get to see you that much anymore. You changed my life, and I'll never forget it. I'll never forget you._

_Your faithful partner,_

_Erik._

El squealed. "This is the best gift I've ever, ever received!" He yanked Erik in for tight hug, squeezing him against his chest.

"Didn't want you to forget about me, so… Yeah. Painted my big ugly mug next to yours. I call it… _idiots in watercolour_." 

El pulled back. "You painted this?! Wow. I thought you'd paid someone. It's stunnin'! You're stunnin'. My gorgeous, artist best friend." He held his mouth to Erik's ear. "An' I'd never forget about you, silly… How could I?" 

"Guys look, the sun's disappearing!"

A warm press to his cheek. Erik nuzzled into him, hair soft on El's neck. El's hand came around his waist, pulling his warmth closer. Their hands brushed on El's lap. Erik's eyes closed, a gentle, contented smile at his lips. 

"I'm so happy you came back for me." 

_Came back._

"Sweetheart, I never left–" 

" _Ti, ni, atte, sju, seks…"_

Erik curled closer into his chest. 

" _Fem, fire, tre, to, en…_ "

Cheering exploded across the square, punctuated by the boom of fireworks, his eyes dazzled with brilliant pink, purple– _blue._

Goddess, he looked beautiful. The light of the bonfire glowing in his eyes, his hair dotted with gentle flushes of white, his body curled into El's arms. Vulnerable. Soft. _Trusting._

A hand tentatively took his. 

The tin sat next to him, holding the warm, gently spiced liquid Erik had affectionately brought to his lips earlier. He thought of Erik's lips, sticky sweet and shining in the low light. The taste, he knew what it'd be, but somehow it would taste different on Erik's lips, cool like fresh snow, hot like the fire that roared in his cheeks. 

Reluctantly slipping his hand from Erik's, he grabbed the tin with both palms and chugged the liquid as quickly as he could.

A soft patter of laughter. A heavy stream of mead ran down his chin. 

Erik offered him a lopsided grin, as if to say _are you done?_

Then his expression turned more fragile, breakable like the ice of the fountain. Easily shattered. He chewed at his lip. "So... I guess that's that, huh?"

El wanted desperately to hold him, keep him from harm, from being broken. Bring him home, away from the cold, into his bed and hold him in his arms. Warm. Safe.

Hendrik stumbled into view, movement heavy and sluggish, trying in vain to support an equally drunk Jade. "Princess, I am not sure…"

"Oh, just come here and kiss me, you big idiot," Jade slurred, grabbing a handful of Hendrik's hair and tugging him down for a fiery kiss. 

Erik watched on wistfully. "They look so happy…" 

El decisively took Erik's hand, unable to bear the uncertainty in his expression anymore.

"Sorry if this is awful," he whispered. He anchored a hand into tousled blue spikes, forcing their mouths flush together. 

A quiet yelp. 

A far louder wolf whistle. 

Erik stiffened under El's touch. Rigid. But he didn't shatter, _no,_ he thawed, he melted at the touch of El's mouth, the press of their bodies. 

His hand shakily tangled into El's hair as he kissed back with uncertainty. 

Erik broke away, a raw heat emanating from his cheeks. He smiled at the ground, biting his lip. 

"You look pleased with yourself, honey," Sylv hummed, nudging Mia. 

"Yeah, I guess I am." Mia grinned. 

Erik touched a gloved finger to his lips. "You're keen, huh?"

"Uh, s-sorry. It's just, s'not a proper kiss if it lasts less than ten seconds, right? The longer the better?" He huffed nervously, forcing his lips together to stop any more shypox-induced babbling. 

"Mm, okay," Erik cooed, gripping El's jaw. He laughed, flashing his signature, intoxicating grin. "The longer the better, hm?" He cast an all to deliberate glance down at El's lap, a look at seared through him as it traced back up his body to his face. "I'd sure like to put that to the test later, angel." 

Gripping a handful of hair, Erik kissed him fiercely, uncertainty gone as he greedily ran his tongue over El's bottom lip. His other hand stroked a pattern over El's thigh, his touch burning through the thick, woolen trousers. Mouth open to him, El sighed, feeling the small of Erik's back over the fur lined coat. His grip tightened as he thought of what Erik would feel like without all his winter clothes, just his sleep shorts and t-shirt, hair mussed and smile sleepy. He pictured them in his bed, Erik curled over him, his hand sneaking down those shorts to touch the warm skin underneath. 

He jolted. 

His hand, far lower than appropriate on Erik's body. _Mother Yggdrasil,_ he was here to bring his best friend luck, not _touch_ him– even if he was moaning into his mouth like that. He quickly lifted his hand. Only for his partner to hold it there more steadily, encouraging his palm to feel the gentle curve. 

Erik drew back with a laugh. "All I can taste is mead right now. Sweet, like you." He shakily stood up, smile lighting his whole face. "What drink do you want, sugar?"

El smiled back at him. "Another one of those, please."

"Mm-kay," he said, eyes darting back at him before he slipped away. 

Mia doubled over, cackling wildly. 

El dropped his head into his hands. "Phew. Did I do that right?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling my brother's gonna have a _very_ lucky year."

"I've never seen him look so happy!" Sylv sighed, pressing a palm to his cheek. 

Erik strolled back through the crowd, uncaring as he brazenly bumped into people, a mug proudly brandished in each hand.

"Oi, watch it!" Veronica cried, prodding him with her staff. 

Erik simply smiled back. "Seasons greetings, Veronica!" he said sunnily, the usual sarcasm absent from his tone. 

Veronica stood, stunned. Her mouth clicked shut. 

"Is this seat taken?" he hummed, grinning wickedly as set the drinks down then clambered into El's lap. His lips loudly smacked the corner of El's mouth, fingers tracing over his cheek. He laughed, squeezing El's bicep. "Mm, how's my handsome _hunk_ of a hero? Sure wouldn't mind taking you home, treasure." 

El gulped, the soft tickle of Erik's hair brushing his face, cheeks pressed together. A lapful of cuddly, snuggly thief was sure to keep out the icy chill. And send his heart into dangerous palpations. 

"Your hands cold, baby? Here, gimme." Erik slyly lifted his coat, offering an opening. El's hands tentatively slid under the layers of fabric, hands brushing over the searing heat of his skin. 

Cozy. _Intimate._

Erik leant back with a contented sigh. 

El adjusted his grip, wrapping his hands more firmly around Erik's stomach as he curled into his lap like a particularly protective snow-strewn sabercub. "So, was just wonderin', are there any other traditions I need to know about, my love?"

"Mm?" Erik mumbled, lifting his head from its spot tightly nuzzled into El's coat. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, apart from the sundown kiss."

Mia tried to slink into the crowd, but was stopped as Sylv caught her sleeve. 

Erik's brow crinkled. "Huh?"

"Mia explained that on the longest night, you share a kiss with someone you care about to bring luck in the new year. An', well I care about you, sweet."

Erik's lips pressed together. Glossy eyes turned away from El's. He sat up, shifting away from El's warmth. "That's, that's the oldest trick in the book," he mumbled. "Classic Mia."

El leant closer to him, seeking their previous intimacy, head falling to Erik's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"She got you." He sighed, chewing at his lip. "She got you real good." 

His lips parted noiselessly. "You mean..."

Mia's eyes darted from his. 

Erik laughed, a quiet, brittle noise– like ice so fragile it would break underfoot. "There's no snogging tradition. We don't just suck faces to bring each other luck. You're so cute." He sighed, leaning forward to avoid El's touch.

El's cheeks scorched. He'd fallen for it. Hook, line and sinker. And now Erik was hurt. One clumsy move from shattering– falling apart into broken shards in his hands. "B-But lovely, why'd you kiss me back?"

Sylv gently motioned Mia away. 

They were alone, separate from the cheering crowd. 

A stillness settled between them, like fresh snow just fallen. Snow that hid a precarious layer of ice underneath. 

Erik briefly glanced back at him, eyes close to spilling over. El longed to press his fingers to his cheeks, catch his falling tears. Then hold him close, give him every piece of love he could, wrap him up in the warm blanket of his affection. 

Eventually, Erik spoke. 

"Um… coz you're cute. And I like you. A lot." His fists balled, fingers clenched so tight they could snap like icicles. Another darting look. "Um, funny hair... And, and you're the reincarnation of an ancient hero. P-Pretty cool." His shoulders slumped, a defeated puff of air swirling in front of his lips. "A hero who wanted a slice of my pie... Dammit, I would've let you have the whole damn pie."

El laughed, chest shaking in utter disbelief. Him, Erik wanted _him._ He pressed his lips to Erik's ear, tentatively reaching for his hand. "Mm, well I wouldn't mind another taste."

"Yeah? The Luminary wants another taste of _my_ pie?" Watery blue eyes– bluer than any fjord and far more beautiful– turned back on him; eyes usually sharp and knowing now softer and wider than the snow blanketing the mountain tops. 

"Yeah. I want the whole thing." Foreheads brushing, he snuck a trembling hand out of Erik's coat and into his hair. "But not just in _that_ way, sweet, but all of you. Your attention, all the time."

"Well you can have the whole damn thing," Erik growled, yanking at El's collar, lips brushing, "if you stop making pie analogies!"

El pouted, ruffling Erik's hair indignantly. "You started it!"

"True." He swung a leg over, straddling El's lap. A thieving hand snuck underneath his collar. "Though I am interested in the first four letters of analogy..." 

That grin, blinding as the sun bouncing off pure, white snow. Yet it was far from pure– pure temptation. 

El paused, brow wrinkling, fingers slowly counting. 

_A-N-_

"Anal," Erik said, mouth scrunching into a slightly exasperated pout. "Anal sex. Where you put that…" he gestured to El's crotch, biting his lip. 

"I- I get it," he mumbled, glancing down at Erik's lap. 

"You're so cute," Erik sighed, stroking hair from his face. 

El giggled, thumb brushing over the curve of Erik's cheek. 

A brief, shared glance. Not unlike the ones they shared in battle before effortlessly executing a move in perfect alignment. 

Their mouths crashed together, like a dark, hungry sea meeting solid rock, teeth clinking together uncomfortably as they collided. A soft laugh. Then the soothing brush of his tongue, gentle and sweet, the gorgeous heat of Erik's mouth swallowing his, destroying all sense of cold, of isolation, in their impassioned, loving warmth. 

Panting, they broke apart. 

"Have you ever… Y'know, put your carrot in the snowman's–" 

El quickly shook his head, desperately cutting off whichever horrific analogy Erik was about to make. 

Erik's expression softened. He pressed El's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Well, there's no need to rush, angel." 

"But you're so beautiful…" El pressed desperate kisses up the side of Erik's face, clumsily showering his thief in affection. "I wanna make you feel good." 

Giggling, Erik loosened his grip on his hair. "That was my chin, babe." 

El drew back, sheepish smile at his lips. "S-Sorry. I wanna make love to you. I don't know what I'm doing but–" 

"I know, gorgeous." Erik squished El's cheeks between his palms. Like a fish, El silently bemoaned, a look that he was never really fond of. "But we can take things _slowly..._ We have the whole night ahead of us, y'know?" 

His hand, sitting on Erik's hip. Erik's lips, hot on his ear. Their bodies, inches apart. 

" _23 hours_. And the rest of our lives, too."

"Goddess, I love you." El smiled against the press of his lips. "You're so sweet an' lovely I…" He picked up the painting with a sly smile. "And hot. You're so hot, I don't know how the snow hasn't just melted into a river around us." 

Erik briefly paused, unusually stunned into silence. Then grinned. "Mm, don't I know it." 

That same smug grin was wiped off his face in an instant as El hauled him up, tossing him up in his arms. Erik pouted, burying his face in El's neck. "Meanie." 

El decisively strolled along the path, thief in tow, eyes set on one building in particular. 

"The Inn?" Erik rolled his eyes. "Pfft. You'd be lucky." 

"I am. _Very._ " 

Erik lazily looped his arms around El's neck, tumbling into his chest. He trudged through the snow, warmth spreading across his body as Erik wrapped himself around it. 

A loud grunt. "So, you finally got what you wanted, huh? Well? Aren't you gonna thank me?" 

"Mi-a..." Erik groaned, poking his tongue out. 

"Thank you," El said softly. "I would never have had the courage to kiss him if it weren't for you. I'm ever so grateful."

"You're welcome, idiot!" She beamed, offering an exaggerated thumbs up. "Just look after him, 'kay?"

"I promise. I love him so much… I'd do anything to make him happy. Promise." 

Mia smiled softly, turning away to swipe at her eyes. "Gay," she muttered. 

"Hey, Sylv…" Erik curled backwards, hanging his body upside down to face him, a flexibility that had El blushing. "You reckon you could take care of her for the next, say... 23 hours. Just until the sun comes up."

"Of course, sweetie." Sylv laughed, giving a far too knowing raise of his eyebrow. "Be safe, darlings." 

"Oh, I'm safer than safe." He curled his body back around El's, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I've got a big, strong, _legendary_ hero lookin' after me." 

Mia made a loud retching noise. "Keep that gross shit to yourself." 

El giggled, glancing down at his partner. "C'mon trouble, let's get goin'."

"Mm, _let's_." 

The brief warmth of Erik's mouth back on his, unfairly stolen from him when he stumbled over a loose tile. El laughed, hoisting Erik back up in his arms. "I have no idea what I'm doing." 

"Oh baby," Erik purred, "I think you have _some_ idea. Though, I'm sure I can give you some pointers..." 

El gulped, kneeing the door open. He barely registered the words of the innkeeper, the jangle of gold on the table. 

The heat of Erik's body on his, it was overwhelming, and entirely inviting. The curled up boy in his arms, he was _his_. The gorgeous, mischievous, snarky boy, icy as the fiercest blizzard, and as deadly too– who was now cozy and cuddly and cared for. He couldn't wait to bring him home, hold him in his arms, wake up with _his_ Erik stealing _his_ clothes. 

"Hey, I know I'm pretty and everything, but I don't think we can get away with doin' it in the lobby." 

"R-Right!" 

"Oh, and I love you too, angel." 

El sighed, grasping a handful of blue and wrenching Erik's mouth to his. Erik laughed against him. 

Then pursed his lips. 

"Still waiting…" 

El spied the room upstairs. He smirked, grasping Erik tightly then sprinting for the stairs. They giggled hysterically, Erik clinging onto his neck _for dear life_ as the wood creaked beneath them with every leap. It was a miracle they didn't fall down, considering El's usual clumsiness. 

The innkeeper muttered under his breath, something about foolish young people making far too much noise. 

Exhausted panting. 

The swing of a door. 

A thief dropped onto a bed. Their shared bed. 

_"You're so stupid."_

_"Yeah? Says you, stinky."_

**Author's Note:**

> "Do they have to be so loud?!" 
> 
> "Oh sweetie, they're just professing their love." 
> 
> "Hmph! I would hardly call it _poetic_ when Erik proclaimed: _it's so BIG that you could defeat the Lord of Shadows with one single swing–_ "
> 
> ... 
> 
> Please gimme a shout if you enjoyed this silly! 
> 
> The lines _sorry if this is awful_ and _that was my chin, babe_ come from my silly, chaotic life. I'm a true disaster gay.
> 
> Also, I see a lotta fics where Erik feels like he's not good enough for El (see: all my fics, ever) so it was "fun" to try this perspective :-) 
> 
> Thanks for reading, g'bye lads <3


End file.
